


A Boyfriend!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Remmie are finally falling in love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend!

Mitchel's feelings for Rem Dog were well known to everyone other then Mitchel, Remmy was his best friend so he had always assumed that the feelings he had were normal.

The night that Mitchel finally caught up his feelings hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been lying on his bed waiting for a girl to text him when his phone finally alerted him to a text it turned out to be Remmy

" Bet you're lying on your bed waiting aren't you?"

Remmy knew him so well and was always on hand to cheer him up when needed, but he wasn't going to let him know that was he.

"No!" he replied "I've worn her out ain't I she jumped me soon as saw me!"

Mitchel knew Remmy would know he was lying but he had his pride.

"Yeh right!!!!!" came Remmy's reply "Send us a pic of her then"

Sod it! Mitchel thought, there goes my pride, he considered just getting a photo online but that really would be humiliating if anyone ever found out. He suddenly had a brilliant plan! he rolled onto his back stuck his phone in his boxers and took a snap sending it off to Remmy with a mischievous grin expecting any minute to get a bollocking from his best friend but it was worth it.

*BING*

Mitchel opened the message and laughed out loud as he realized Remmy had paid him back with a completely nude selfie.

*BING*

"You got a lob on looking at me?" 

Mitchel smiled to himself and then realized that he did, the stirring within him was palpable and his heart was racing. He couldn't stop starring and Remmy's photo, he didn't know why he felt like this but he knew it felt good and right.  
Mitchel was already topless and he thought his hair looked pretty good today so he took a full body selfie which in no way disguised the stirring in his trousers.

"What does it look like" he text back with the pic.

As soon as he sent it off he felt nervous, maybe Remmy had just been playing around,having a laugh and was going to get the shock of his life when he opened Mitchel's pic.  
He looked at Remmy's picture again, this just made his heart beat faster and the bulge in his trousers bigger but he couldn't tear his eyes away, Remmy's eyes were sparkling and he was smiling in a way that just made Mitchel want him even more.... GOD what was going on here, and why was Remmy taking so long to reply?   
Mitchel walked around his room picking things up and putting them straight back down again because they reminded him of Remmy! Photos taken of the 2 of them, Remmy's baseball cap that he lent Mitchell after a bird shat in his hair at school and he had to wash it out in the sink a golden condom that Remmy had given him in the summer just in case he managed to get his leg over in Malaga, Everything in his room had links to Remmy! They'd been friends forever and if his cock was going to quite literally cock this up then he would never forgive himself.

*BING*

FINALLY! Mitchel could hardly bring himself to open the message. His fingers trembled as he clicked he skewed his eyes up but all he could see was Remmy's face which in turn made the bulge in his boxers take to life again.  
He opened his eyes to read the message,

" MMMM, I like you're hair like that" came Remmy's reply

" Is that all I get you dick! i'm standing here rock hard at just the thought of you and all you can say is you like my fucking hair! Mate this is weird but I know it feels fucking amazing be serious with me for once."

Mitchell waited in the depths of despair he put his head in his hands and thought about how things were never going to be the same between himself and Remdog ever again, He thought about how much he wanted to be with Remmy, how he would do anything for him and how he wanted to protect him from the world. 'Shittling Hell' he thought 'I'M IN LOVE'  
Mitchel didn't know what was happening, everything was moving so fast, he wasn't supposed to love BOYS he was a hard man not some fucking poof, but everything was different now that he knew he couldn't go back and pretend this was real and he needed to be with Remmy or he thought his heart might explode.

*BING*

" Fucking Hell man, you finally coming to your senses about how fucking awesome I am!"

Mitchel smiled to himself and the pit of his stomach flipped.

"yeh mate i am wat u fink?"

He waited nervously for a reply, but Remmy seemed to be taking it quite well at least he hadn't told him to drop dead yet.

" I think you know what i think mate" came Remmy's cryptic reply.

"Alright mate i get it i know i'm not ideal boyfriend material" Mitchel sent back with a stone in his heart and cement coursing through his veins. What was he going to do? now that he knew he loved Remmy he had to do something about it. He had to kiss him, touch him everything. Mitchel didn't know what to do next he walked round and round his room rubbing the back of his neck and through his hair. What had he done? Mitchel started to cry not sobs just despair that he'd fallen in love, been rejected and lost his best friend all in one night.

The doorbell of the flat went and no one else was in so he briefly wiped away the tears and went to open the door. hopefully it was someone he could get smashed with.

Mitchel opened the door to reveal Remmy, his heart started beating so hard he thought Remmy would be able to hear it, he smiled sheepishly not sure what to do. so he walked into the living room without a word.

"you coming in twat face!?" he shouted to Remmy

Mitchel heard Remmy negotiating the corners of the small flat in his wheel chair, Mitchel was desperately trying to think of something to say to the boy he loved. Remmy made it through to the living room and gave Mitchel a heart breaking smile and said,"Oi bell end you can't call me twat face if you're gonna be my boyfriend "

Mitchel couldn’t believe his ears, he looked at Remmy who just smiled back, Remmy continued,

" You twat Mitchel, i’ve liked you for ages it was how i felt about you that made me realize i was Bi, and if you’re serious then yeh of course i wanna be you’re boyfriend. Are you sure about this though?

Mitchel got up and crossed the room to Remmy knelt down and looked at him for what felt like a life time they looked deeply into each others eyes,’Do you trust me?’

'Yeh of course but i don't want to risk our friendship'

"God you sounded like a poof just then" Mitchel snorted tilted Remmy’s chin to him and Kissed him.

 

Mitchel felt himself falling, as if this was exactly where he should have been his whole life.


End file.
